


One More Time

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Arianna Grande - Freeform, Candiasi - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One More Time, One Night Stand, Self Confidence Issues, Song fic, lyrics, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: A lyric story inspired by One More Time by Ariana Grande. Cody and Randy try to convince Ted for one more. Candiasi





	

Title: One More Time

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: Candiasi

Characters: Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr, Cody Rhodes

Summary: A lyric story inspired by One More Time by Ariana Grande. Cody and Randy try to convince Ted for one more. Candiasi

Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Ted DiBiase Jr. was no fool he saw the little looks Cody and Randy gave him every time he would pass by them. He wanted the men the same but he couldn't complete with either of them not again. He refused to have his heart broken yet again.

_I was a liar_

_I gave in to the fire_

_I know I should've fought it_

_At least I'm being honest_

_Feel like a failure_

_'Cause I know that I failed you_

_I should've done you better_

_'Cause you don't want a liar_

He hated how the two men he loved the most seemed to perfect without him. Moving on like his leaving never bothered them in fact brought them closer together. He was the thing blinding them from each other.

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_She gives you everything_

_But, boy, I couldn't give it to, you_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_That you got everything_

_But I got nothing here without, you_

_So one last time_

_I need to be, the one, who takes you home_

_One more time_

_I promise, after that, I'll let you go_

_Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be, the one, who takes you home._

When Randy approached him after the live show of Raw with Cody watching with nervous eyes to go drinking, he couldn't refuse. Ignoring the burning of their eyes at the back of his head as he went to change his clothes.

_I don't deserve it_

_I know I don't deserve it_

_But stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it_

_Can't you forgive me?_

_At least just temporarily_

_I know that this is my fault_

_I should've been more careful_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_She gives you everything_

_But boy, I couldn't give it to, you_

_And I know, and I know, and I know_

_That you got everything_

_But I got nothing here without you, baby_

Drinks came after drinks and Ted didn't stop them. He could have walked out at anytime but he stayed until he couldn't tell him left hand from his left eyeball. He let Randy's hands wander across his body while Cody's tongue mapped out his mouth. Feeling his heart heal with each touch and encounter.

_So one last time_

_I need to be, the one, who takes you home_

_One more time_

_I promise, after that I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be, the one, who takes you home (la li he)_

The whines that left his mouth as Cody rode his dick until he couldn't think straight or the screams as Randy pounded into his ass until he felt like he couldn't breath.

_I know I should've fought it_

_At least I'm being honest (yeah)_

_But stay with me a minute_

_I swear I'll make it worth it, babe_

_'Cause I don't want to be without you_

_(Oh)_

_So one last time_

_I need to be, the one, who takes you home (who takes you home, babe)_

_One more time_

_I promise, after that I'll let you go_

_Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart_

_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah)_

Ted woke up with a amazingly alright hangover and the smell of bacon filling the air. His shaking legs got him towards his pants only to have his effort wasted. Two large hands pulled him back against tan skin and slightly tan pale skin.

_One last time_

_I need to be the one who takes you home_

Ted let his eyes close as the peaceful humming of One More Time by Ariana Grande bounced thru the air. He nodded softly but he never leave again.


End file.
